A Cherry Blossom's Breeze
by AuraGlaceon02
Summary: As a mysterious body washes up on the shore, the Crystal Gems investigate. Soon, 3 other gems appear in the help of their "Leader", which was originally the washed up girl. years pass as the Gems and the Stones, work together. but unfortunately, they had their departures.
1. Chapter 1

"HEY PEARL!", Steven went shouting everywhere, "AMETHYST?! GARNET?", he walked around wondering where everyone has gone, he knew they didn't warp out to a mission, so he was suspicious. "is she dead? Garnet! check her pulse!" "On it Pearl", Steven heard 2 familiar voices coming from outdoors, he looked outside the window and saw his friends, but he also saw another girl, a girl laying on the rocks with a large scar on her eye, with cracked glasses, a red top, white dress, black leggings, brown teared up combat boots, drenched wet hair, and long arm warmers. "who is she?" Steven asked puzzled as he kept staring out of the window. he finally came to thought and went outside. " GUYS, WHATS GOING ON?!" Steven shouted. "Steven. come here quick!" Amethyst called out to him. Steven now saw the girl on the rocks. but all of the sudden a shadow with wings fly above and swooped down, then landed and stood in front of the girls body. "What do you think you're doing?!" she said. she had long brown hair, emerald green eyes, a blue shirt, pink shorts, and black combat boots. but what was really suprising, was that she had wings. "Stay Away! from my best friend. don't you dare touch her." the girl said with a strict voice as her wings stood out and guarding the girl who laid on the floor. but then Garnet noticed something, she both saw gems on on them. the girl laying in the rocks had 2 Bloodstones on her shoulders, as well as the girl guarding her 'friend' had a Black Crystal on her neck. "Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, these girls...are Crystal Gems..." as her shades got a glare from the bright light of the crack of dawn sunlight. "What?!" "HUH?!" "Crystal..Gems?!" all three looked shocked and the girl whom stood looked at all 4 of them, then she asked, "are you telling me you are Crystal Gems as well as me and Bloodstone?" Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven nodded and revealed their gems including their weapons. Garnet summoned her Gauntlets from the 2 Garnets on the palm of her hands, Amethyst summoned her whip from the Amethyst on her chest, Pearl summoned her spear from the Pearl on her forehead, but then Steven confessed he didn't know at all how summon his weapon, but said it was a Shield. the girl spoke once again "my name is Black Crystal. i am from a different group called the Precious Stones. and our leader, is this one..." she pointed to the girl behind her, "she's Bloodstone. and we have 2 other Stones, but i don't know where they are. we got separated 2 years ago, all of us landing in a different place." finally, the girl behind woke up. "she's awake, guys!" Amethyst pointed out. "B-Black Crystal?! is that you?" she weakly said. "BLOODSTONE! YOUR AWAKE!" Black Crystal said joyfully. Bloodstone soon noticed the rest of the other people. she noticed without even asking, "More Gems?!" she said and shocked. "i didn't know there were more of our kind." suddenly 2 more people game, one shadow seemed to be holding a rifle, and another one was holding an Odachi, a Japanese sword. they both yelled "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" and the Bloodstone said, "Guys! quit it! they are Crystal Gems!" the 2 running figures stopped and revealed themselves. one had black hair and a black jacket, with jeans, and...black shoes. mostly all of his clothes was black, but his skin was incredibly pale, with gray eyes and a sword in the hand, whom shockingly had an Onyx on his right leg. but the girl who stood next to him, had blue long hair, at least the length of Amethyst's, had an orange sweater with a black tank top, had damaged jeans, and was holding a rifle made entirely out of Sapphire. she had a gem on her left leg. "OMG YOU CAME BACK! ONYX! SAPPHIRE!" Black Crystal blurted out with joy. the 4 other gems were completely shocked to see there were 4 more of the same kind. Pearl started to talk in a kind voice "you guys should come in! our house is right over there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl beckoned them to follow her and the rest of the Gems, and Steven just ran and had Amethyst tagging along. they both made it first to the door. they finally came in and showed them around, Garnet showed Bloodstone around her part of the temple in which she stays in. Pearl went ahead and showed Onyx her collection of swords in her part of the temple, Amethyst showed Black Crystal her junk pile in which she dwells in and sleeps parts of the day, and Steven was left with Sapphire, explaining that he didn't have a part of the temple yet. Sapphire and Steven had much in common, except about their gems, Sapphire could easily summon her weapon, but Steven had much trouble trying to. so everyone met back up with Steven and Sapphire. "i'm sensing disaster weather ahead. do you have a shelter base?" Bloodstone said already staring outside of the window watching the wind speeds pick up by the minute. as soon as anyone could talk, a huge bolt of lightning was heard outside and Sapphire began panicking. Pearl began to speak, "we must stick together since this storm looks like it could destroy this entire place. everybody! go to a side of the temple now!" She demanded. Bloodstone and Garnet went to Garnet's side, Pearl and Onyx to Pearl's side, and Amethyst with Black Crystal to their side. Steven and Sapphire were too young to go into a temple. but Steven had a mega plan. "i have a closet! its full of room cause i really don't put anything in there. lets just sit in there and do nothing! thats until the typhoon ends." Steven said as if he were a mastermind genius. "alright. but if something goes wrong, i will run to where ever Bloodstone, Black Crystal or Onyx are, i have Gem Duplication powers, if i just call their name i can make my gem have their power, and open one of their doors." Sapphire responded. Steven looked puzzled and then just nodded, then led Sapphire to the closet. they hid in there as they heard many noises outside, but not daring enough to go out and see what was going on. they both fell asleep. it was not until 4 hours later they both had 6 familiar faces surrounding them. in the back round, there was destroyed objects everywhere to be seen, boulders all over as broken planks of wood surrounded the wrecked living room. everything was drenched and there was a small chilled breeze. the storm has destroyed the house. Bloodstone picked up Sapphire and Steven. she explained everything that happened during the storm. the Rose Quartz statue that stood behind the house was cracked and half of the head was on the sand. Steven took a glance to something behind the wrecked up couch. he had found his guitar. he was actually very happy he found it. so he began.

_If your evil and your on the rise, you can count on the 4, no, 8 of us taking you down_

_cause we're good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight and then go out for pizza_

_we are the Crystal Gems (and Precious Stones) we'll always save the day, and if you think we cant, we'll always find a way thats why the people of this world..believe in,_

_bloodstone, garnet...amethyst, black crystal...and pearl, onyx...and Steven, and sapphire._

all the strings on the guitar broke and Steven threw the guitar on the floor. he sighed as well. everything was lost anyway. he had no choice but to give up. Garnet noticed that the warp tile still stood in place, so did the Rose Quartz portrait on the wall.

"...i think we can build this again..." Garnet said softly


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet picked up 5 planks of wood and summoned her gauntlets. she broke them all to the same size and the rest watched. Bloodstone soon summoned her claws and made all the tall planks even, and set them up to make the wall. Onyx and Pearl both summoned their weapon. so did amethyst and Black Crystal. Steven and Sapphire sat down and did nothing. a week passed from working day and night. they finally got to make a basic house with nothing so much as a warp tile, a small kitchen, 2 rooms, and a couch. the wooden floor was so plain, and the walls were painted the same color they were before. everything was ok, as long as they had their house back. they went back inside and took a long sleep.

a few hours later everyone woke up, Bloodstone stood up and took Sapphire by the hand, and then got Black Crystal and Onyx. they all went outside and began to walk far far away, they arrived to a old, worn out Cherry Blossom tree that had a carving of a man in the middle of the tree, and underneath him, were 3 more people, Bloodstone, Black Crystal, and Onyx set their hand on one of the carving of the person, and Sapphire reached for the man on the top. after 5 minutes, she turned to look at Bloodstone, with sad blue gleaming eyes that shined bright in the sun. Bloodstone looked at her and then turned to the other 2, they nodded slowly and turned, each dropping a small Cherry Blossom petal, Sapphire herself did not know why they always dropped a petal each time they visited the tree, but the Precious Stones only knew, but they would never tell her why. they thought they needed to wait a couple 200 years to tell her what actually happened in a war that took place 56,000 years ago, Bloodstone still knows where the battlefield lies, but hasn't dared to go back, she knew Sapphire would tag along, which will never make her the same way she is now. she knew she had to protect her, so did B.C and Onyx. it was their job. ever since the day _he_ left everything for _her_ and _Sapphire_. They walked back to where the Crystal Gems were, they were frantically looking for the Precious Stones everywhere. "Where did you go! we were afraid you left us!" Pearl shouted. "at least you guys are ok." Garnet replied. "sorry, we had to do something that is yearly done, usually in the winter." Onyx said releasing a sigh after what he said. Amethyst whispered to Pearl, "should we follow them one day to their black magic ritual?" "they don't do black magic you oblivious idiot!" Pearl exclaimed as she saw the Precious Stones sit by the shore just staring out into the sea, as if they were searching hope. "I worry about the future sometimes...its unexpected..." B.C said silently. "me too, B.C...me too." Bloodstone said holding up a picture of a blue-haired man with a gem on his left cheek, just like Sapphire's, wore a trench coat, and always kept a semi deep voice...his name? well thats easy, his name...was Sapphire. he was Sapphire blue's father, who had an orange haired woman by his side, wore glasses, and she was his wife, who died in the same war Sapphire's father took place in. shot by a bow and arrow to the chest, and died. a few minutes later after viewing the picture, Onyx was first to notice B.C photobombed the picture in the back with both wings open and laughing with 2 peace signs held up. "Really Black Crystal?!" Onyx said. "yes. really" Black Crystal replied. everyone laughed as they watched Sapphire run through the sand, still innocent, and still young. "i'm glad we are together again." all of them said in unison, then laughed again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already Fall in Beach City. the leaves were falling off the trees and streets were still. people came out walking in their coats and sometimes walking with their umbrellas just in case a sudden rain breaks out. "its getting pretty cold these days! why cant we just stay inside?" Steven pouted to Pearl. "Steven you've been complaining for an hour already, just be silent already!" Steven looked down and nodded. they were outside looking for where Bloodstone and the crew went 2 weeks before. Amethyst had a very unsure look for the first time and thought this was not a good idea to go in their serious things. "G-Garnet, i know i shouldn't question you but...don't you think this is maybe a bad thing to look at other gems private stuff? i mean...i'm just saying.." Garnet stopped walking and came to her senses. she looked at Amethyst and thought for 3 straight minutes. "fine, we will turn back." Steven was only happy for being able to return back home, so they all turned around and went back. meanwhile on the trip back, the gusty winds made it hard to keep walking, but they did make it back home. When they got back, Sapphire was crying on the couch while Onyx, B.C, and Bloodstone were sitting all around her trying to calm her down. "Sapphire! its alright.." Onyx said with a red glowing stare. The Crystal Gems asked what happened. Soon Bloodstone replied, "We never told her about her father….we will tell you though…listen carefully.."

….56,000 YEARS AGO, LOCATION: STRAWBERRY BATTLEFIELD….

Sapphire (56,000 years back): _Just walking, endlessly walking, its hopeless…theres nothing to do, I'm just gonna continue to walk till my gem is cracked and I'm bleeding everywhere and, I'm dead…no use to it. I'm gonna fall anyway. less than 700 gems left in the war…my wife, she's dead, she is gone, Genevieve, she's….gone….my..white wave…i need to get it through, I'm walking through the burnt flowers and rubble, broken gems on the floor, weapons are broken, the strong population of gems are gone. its all disappearing. this Empire of shards. nothing is left for us….what about the endless and eternal happiness Rose Quartz said she'd give all of us Crystals and other Orders of Gems? did she lie….what happened…..but its hopeless…..i'm just gonna erase my existence, others did this already…ill summon another sapphire, this little crystal gem will live in a new generation, a safer one, a better one. it seems nice…very nice…..ill do it…..im gonna do it…..*_**Falls to the floor tearing up smiling on knees, gem begins to glow and starts to diminish***

**…****..**FLASHBACK OVER…..

Bloodstone began to talk, "we found you, we found sapphire as a baby gem, i picked you up and looked for help, before i went blind…i only see darkness, but i can feel your heat, i can tell all apart, the projection i showed you of the old sapphire was something i found through time travel and memories stored in my head. i still remember. the Strawberry War. our gem population has disappeared to a small scarce amount…..i worry…" she then sighed momentarily. and looked at sapphires crying blue eyes. "i am sorry Sapphire, i know how you feel…..i know how exactly. you aren't alone, one day we will unite all crystal gems remaining and become a huge group, we wont fall just yet." Bloodstone then repeated the last sentence. The Crystal Gems looked at each other and pearl was about to tear up, all 3 knew their tragic past, Steven walked up to sapphire and reassured her everything will soon be alright. but nothing was alright.

nothing at all

sapphire didn't know what to do. at all.


End file.
